300 Years Past
by SwiftFeather
Summary: My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. I died after saving my sister. I drowned. It was a cold, lonely death. That was 300 years ago... When I awoke again, I did not remember anything. Life after death was empty for me.


_My name… is Jack Frost. _

_How do I know that?  
Because the moon told me so – and that was all he ever told me._

* * *

"Be careful when you're out there, Jack. Look after your sister," Mum said as she stood at the door to our dainty little cottage in the woods. Winter has descended upon our village, Burgess, and it has gotten cold. It did not affect me one bit – I love the cold air nipping at my skin.

"Come on, Jack, let's go! I can't wait!" My little sister pulled at my arm excitedly, and I could not help but laugh in amusement. "Don't go overboard with your little antics, Jack. I don't want anything to happen to your sister! She's still young. Be careful!" Mum said again, smiling. She looked somewhat worried. I knew why she looked that way every time I bring my sister out to have some fun. Was I not trustworthy enough? I turned back to look at Mum again and grinned at her. "We will!" I laughed, and let my sister drag me down the path.

"Hey, slow down!" I said, laughing as my sister pulled me along the path. I was barefooted, since I enjoy the feeling of freshly fallen snow on my bare feet. "Hurry, Jack! I really can't wait to skate on the lake!" Pippa said excitedly. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the soft evening sunlight that streamed through the trees. Her long brown hair – very much like mine – flowed behind her.

I watched her as she skipped on ahead. The sun was almost down, and I am pretty sure the I can get to see a beautiful moon today. It was why we chose to skate in the evening.

"…_chosen…"_

I stopped in my tracks, frowning. "Did you hear that, Pippa?" I asked aloud, looking at Pippa. My younger sister turned around, several paces in front of me. "I didn't hear anything, Jack," She said, tilting her head to one side questioningly. "Huh…" It might just be my imagination. I shrugged and smiled at her. "Maybe it was just the wind,"

"…_you must be believed in…"_

As Pippa skipped on ahead, humming a tune, I stopped again, looking around me. There was no one there… but I had clearly heard someone whispering to me. As if he was right beside me… A cold wind suddenly whipped up the dead leaves on the snow covered path, and my brown cape flapped against my cheek. I held onto the skates that were dangling off my shoulder to prevent them from flying off. "Ah!" The wind was too strong, and it was freezing cold.

Something was off.

"No, seriously! James? Are you hiding among the trees?" I asked aloud. It must have been James. That boy always tried to play tricks on me like I do to him, but he always fails. I'm the grand master of mischief, after all. No one can beat me. "Hahaha, come on out now!" I challenged, looking around the trees and smiling from ear to ear.

Pippa ran up to me, and grabbed my wrist. "Jack… stop playing tricks and hurry up! There's no one here at all!" Pippa was beginning to whine, and her brown eyes pleaded for me to stop with whatever joke I was pulling. "I know you're pretending that there's someone there to scare me again," She said, pouting. "I'm not going to fall for it!"

"No… I'm," I started, but I saw the look in her eyes. She really wanted to go to the lake and skate – she had been waiting all autumn for the weather to turn cold enough. Now, the lake had just frozen over, and Pippa wanted to be the first one there on the new ice.

"…Alright, fine, no more tricks!" I said, laughing. Pippa smiled and ran forwards. I was rather worried as I looked after her. Am I going insane? Maybe it was because I never took anything seriously. But it I just me – I like how I live my life now. Carefree and fun!

"Jack! Look!" Pippa cried out from the edge of the lake.

The lake came into view as I jogged forwards, catching up with my sister. The evening sun reflected off the icy surface, casting a beautiful orange glow on the snow and trees around the lake. I laughed in joy and excitement. We're the first on the ice!

"Go on, Pippa!" I told my sister, patting her on her head. "You're going to be the first to skate on new ice this season!"

"Yeah!" Pippa sat down on the edge of the lake, and put on her skates quickly. I smiled as I watched her, and let her have the glory of being the first to touch the ice. Then the wind came again.

It was unusually icy cold, and strong. The bare branches rustled, and one of them snapped off. It was a particularly long branch, with a strange hooked branch extending out at the top. It clattered onto the surface of the ice, and slid across towards the middle of the lake. I watched it with some amusement.

Pippa stood up gingerly, trying to maintain her balance. "If you're going to take your time, I'm going to take all your glory!" I warned her cheekily, an evil expression coming across my face as I narrowed my eyes at her. I walked over to the edge of the lake and extended my foot out to touch the durface of the ice. Pippa glared at me as she tried to balance herself. "Don't, Jack! I want to be the first!" She wailed. She quickly stepped out onto the ice, and laughed, pointing at me.

"I'm first!" She said and raised both her hands to show her victory.

I smiled at Pippa, glad that she was having fun. "Well, congratulations my princess," I said in a strange accent that reminded us of how the people in the capital spoke. "I will follow suit and be the second," I sat down on the grass at the edge of the lake, and began to put on my skates as well. While doing so, I watched as Pippa skated towards the middle of the lake, enjoying the feeling of gliding across the ice.

I smiled and looked back down at my skates, pulling it over my foot.

"Jack!" Pippa cried out. There was a strange cracking sound coming from the lake. I looked up, and my eyes widened. Pippa was standing at the middle of the lake, looking afraid. "Jack… the ice… it is cracking…" Pippa said, her voice shaking, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Pippa!" I cried, and stood up quickly. She was in danger. That sound was a serious warning that the ice was about to give way if she continued to stand there. Pulling off my skate, I stood up, and stepped onto the ice with my bare foot, making my way towards her.

"Pippa…!" I came closer towards the center of the lake, and I could see lines in the ice under her feet. Pippa was looking at me, her eyes pleading, and her arms stretched out to keep her balance. If anything happened to her, I would not forgive myself… But what can I do? How can I help her? There was no time.

"I'm coming!" I told her, smiling to reassure her. There must be some way. I stepped closer. Maybe I can pull her if I get close enough. I took a step forwards on the ice. I could almost reach her now.

_Rrrrk…_

The ice underneath my bare foot cracked under the pressure I placed on it. I looked down at the ice, and gulped. If I went, it would put more pressure on the surface, and both of us could go down.

"J-Jack…" Pippa said again, her voice small and quivering. I need to help her. I gave her another small smile, and looked around. Just two steps away from me was that oddly shaped stick. It was long, and that hook can help me reach my sister. That's it! I have to get to that stick. I can then use it to pull her to safety.

I kneeled down slowly on the ice, and kept my eyes on her. Pippa was looking at me, waiting for me to do something. Her eyes kept flickering to the cracks in the ice under her feet. "It's okay! It's okay. Don't look down. Just… look at me," I assured her in a gentle voice. She was going to be alright. I have a way I could help her. "Jack… I'm scared…" Pippa said, looking down at the ice once more. The cracks spread, crackling in a spine-chilling manner. It was getting worse.

I looked back up from the ice to her again. "I know… I know, you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in," I assured her, and straightened up. The cracks had spread towards my own feet. I was in danger of falling in too. I just have to get to that stick… but my sister – she looked so afraid. I have to assure her everything was fine… but how?

"Err…" I thought for awhile, and an idea came to my head. I looked up at Pippa again, smiling. "…We're going to have a little fun instead!" I told her, grinning. "No…! We're not!" Pippa cried, becoming increasingly anxious. She did not buy it… it seems. "Would I trick you?" I said, looking at her earnestly. "Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa cried, looking at me, scared. Her legs were shaking."No! Alright… well, not this time, I promise. I promise, you're going to be fine," I told her. I felt slightly relieved as she calmed down a little, looking up at me. I drew in a breath.

"You have to believe in me," I said, watching her carefully, and sincerely.

Pippa looked at me, and drew in a deep breath as well, and I could see a flicker of relief on her face. I was glad she is now calm. Right now, I needed her to trust me. "Want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play everyday," I told her, sounding as carefree as I could. She will forget the danger she is in. I beamed at her, though my hands were cold from anxiety. Here goes nothing… "It's as easy as… One," I said, and raised my foot, taking a step towards my right. I was going to head for that stick lying just a few steps away. The ice crackled under my foot. I gulped. Raising my other leg to take another step, I almost lost my balance. "Whooaa!" I wind-milled my arms around to maintain my balance, and luckily managed to. It must have been funny, because Pippa laughed. "…Two!" I grinned, placing my other foot down, and then leapt again once more towards the stick. I arrived safely. "... three!" I heaved a sigh of relief, and looked back up at Pippa, raising my hand towards her. Now she just have to come a little closer… and then I will be able to hook her to safety. Keeping my eyes on her, I urged her to do the same as I reached down to pick up the stick and stood up slowly.

"Alright…" I said, panting slightly. "Now it's your turn," I held up the stick towards her, ready to hook her in. "One…" Pippa smiled slightly and looked down. She took a step. The ice crackled dangerously. She gasped. "Two…" She took another step, and the ice crackled more – it can't hold her anymore. She looked down at it, gasping. "Three!" I reached out, hooking her around her waist. Throwing myself forwards to create a momentum so I can pull her away from that spot, I fell forwards and sent her spinning behind me.

I pushed myself up, and looked back quickly, to see if she was fine. I was relieved when I saw my sister sit up on the thicker part of the ice, and she smiled at me. The danger was over. I heaved a sigh of relief again. Smiling, I stood up.

Now we can go home… together.

_Crrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkk!_

The world turned upside down, as my feet gave way beneath me.

"JACK!" It was the last sound I heard before I heard a splash, and the sound of rushing water all around me. Pain shot through my entire body as the cold of the water ate at me. I felt my body go numb, and I couldn't breathe.

The only thing I could see… was the moon. It was unusually bright… and it seemed to get bigger, and bigger… even though I knew my vision was darkening, and I was sinking further into the depths of the lake.

_"Jack Frost..."_

The moon seemed to have spoken to me...

It was cold…

Cold…


End file.
